


A Night To Remember.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom
Genre: Again I don't Own Nataio at all, Angst, But have some cute dumb fish here you go guys, Canon Timeline, F/M, Fluff, He's Marcus' OC, fluffangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: A Night out with his crush. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Night To Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> A Date Night kind of drabble for our resident idiot fishes who swear they're not dating. Apart of the Canon Timeline.

Of all of the times Nataio had gone on friend-dates with Hecate, this had to be the best in his opinion. 

Well, okay, yes, a lot of them were very fun, and he always ended up relaxing somewhat by the end of the night, but he found this one had been especially enjoyable, and memorable, for sure, and one of those nights he would never forget, not any time soon, at least.

It had started out with letting her dress him down, because she wished for a "casual" day for them, no worries, and no stuffy suits. He had agreed to it, actually rather interested in how she would dress him, and how they would spend his Sunday free. Call it silly, but he had been genuinely excited for this day when she came over to spend the night so they could get ready together the next day. Seems she had a big day planned, and had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Sure, it had been mildly embarrassing to stand in his own room in nothing but his pajama bottoms while she rummaged through his closet, and comment on his wardrobe, but it could be worse. It could be a repeat of dressing her up all that while ago. She had stood about in nothing but a big shirt, which he still had to shake himself off from thinking about now and again. The image of her starting to pull her shirt off with out a sense of modesty or shame still popped up in his mind, and it always made his face flush. 

It was worse still when she threw a pair of his own boxer-briefs at him, getting them to catch on his horn. As if he could get any more embarrassed. Once she had found the pair of black jeans Athena had insisted he buy for their outings, it seems her idea for an outfit was made up. He quietly prayed this was not going to be a prank, as he pulled his underwear off his own horn. It takes her a few moments to pull everything out, and when she's done, she gives him a huge grin. Oh lord. He almost felt like he was going to regret this.

"Aight, go shower and dress, nerd, and enjoy your outfit. I'll be back when I'm all pretty!"

"Mercy above." 

He mumbles, reaching up to brush his mussed hair out of his eyes. He watches her quickly skitter out of his room, having finally noted her own pajamas. It causes him to double take at her bottoms, the word "JUICY" splayed across her rear. That in of itself got him to sigh, very loudly, and audibly. This girl was going to be the death of his sanity. He was already dreading what kind of outfit she had chosen to wear on their date. 

Wait. No. Not date. This was not a date. Do not even think of it like that, Nataio. It was an outing with a friend. That is all. Do not be foolish like that, or get your hopes up that there was anything more there. There was not. Nothing. At all.

That momentary mental slip up had left him reeling, even as he got ready. A date? Nonsense. He was just her friend. Her best friend, sure, he'd give himself that, but a love interest? No. Never. Don't be silly, Nataio. You are the embodiment of everything she was against. She could never love you, and you did not love her, you merely loved her company. For some reason, however, as logical as that train of thought seemed, it made him rather sad. Why was he sad that they weren't compatible? He would find some one of his tastes, a sea-dweller, and she would find a land-dweller, a low-blooded one, and they would both be be happy. That was how their lives were destined to play out. They were just not meant for each other.

At least her choice of casual clothes for him was bearable, and she had not been playing a prank. He actually quite liked the outfit she picked out. It was comfortable, and bearable, and still made him look like some one of his status. Black button up, black jeans, a set of his less expensive dress shoes. She had even taken the moment to rummage through his jewelry box, and pulled out one of his plain gold sets. Fin-rings, two rings, and even the wrist watch that had been a wriggling day gift from Athena. It was very a very underwhelming statement of his wealth, but he quite liked the subtle affect it brought to his ensemble.

He had just finished fixing his button up when the knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he checks his face, hair, and teeth, before moving to answer the door. The moment he opened it, to look down at Hecate, he froze. She was not dressed how he had expected her to dress. There was no loud, bright, clashing colours, no was she wearing contacts, or ugly heels. He has to bring a hand up to his heart, actual genuine surprise on his face, to his dismay and Hecate's own surprise.

She stood there, dressed in a simple, yet cute, black skirt with a lace trim, a short, ruffle sleeved blouse that was a soft shade of pink, white polka dotted stockings, a plain black pair of flats, and her hair was done up in teeny pigtails, pulled so it was out of her face. What especially caught him guard was her lack of obnoxious make up. Sure he could tell she was wearing it, but it was more natural looking. Hecate had even removed her lip piercing, and put a necklace and some earrings on instead, making herself appear less like a punk and more like a modest girl of her caste. It had never dawned on Nataio just how...well, cute, she was, and the revelation was immediate. Surely he was an idiot, who was wrapped up in his own head, for not seeing her adorable beauty before this.

"Nataio?" 

Her voice snaps him out of his staring, and he's quick to look away, flushing softly as he reaches up to run his hand through his hair, stopping himself short. He didn't want to mess it up before being seen in public. Play it cool, Aurico, or else you might weird her out, and lose the only troll your own age that you were friends with. That line of thought made him freeze, a small bit of fear twisting in his stomach. However, a voice in his head told him that it didn't matter, she would find some one better sooner or later. Brushing those those anxieties off, he looks down at her, and gives her the faintest of smiles, trying to play off what he was thinking, and his very visible reaction to seeing her dressed up in such a manner. 

"Ah, S-Sorry, Cate, I am still a bit tired." 

"Oh. Do you wanna sleep a bit longer-" She almost sounded disappointed, which was just not acceptable to Nataio's ears.

"N-No, I am fine! I promise! Are you ready to go?" He asks, trying to change the subject, and get the heat off of him and his momentary lapse in brain power, and his god awful awkward staring.

"Yep! However, you're not." 

"What? My outfit is in perfect order-" He starts to say, objecting to her words.

"Stand still." She orders, rolling her eyes. He was so stuffy.

Before he can object, she's reaching up, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, causing him to flush, but he lets her. She then undoes the buttons on his sleeves, and rolls his sleeves up to the elbow. Standing back, she purses her lips, before sighing, while he calms the blush on his face from her being so handy with him. When Athena messed with his clothes, he felt like a wriggler, but when Hecate did it, it felt far different. 

"Okay, you could also do with like, a hat, but you don't own the one I'm thinking of, so this will do for now. Now you look waaay more relaxed. The jeans suit you. You've got a great body, surprised you don't show it off more."

"Hecate, Please, we've-"

"Talked about that, yes yes, I know, but I've also told you, I am not stopping when it comes to complimenting how attractive you are."

"Could you at least please tone it down for my sake?"

"...I can try."

"Thank you."

"Alright, c'mon Romeo, your Juliet has a whole night planned out, so chop chop." 

With that, she claps her hands, laughing lightly, before reaching and grabbing his hand, and tugging him along. Her words got him to roll his eyes. They were no tragic romance. Though they very well could be.

"Cate- Hold on, I need my wallet and keys."

"Oh alright. You get those, I'll be outside, we're taking my bike, obviously. "

"Did you remember to bring an extra helmet?"

"Yeesss Moooooom I did. I got a brand new one just for you." 

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh. Go get your shit." 

With that, she disappears, leaving him in peace. Once he's alone, he puts a hand over his face, and wills his heart beat to calm the fuck down. This was ridiculous. It was just Cate. He kept chiding himself, even as he double checked his appearance, grabbed his wallet and his hive keys. He took his time to descend to her company downstairs, and outside. He needed the moment to clear his head, and calm himself down. To keep repeating "Friends" in his mind. He needed to, or else he would end up disappointing himself, and giving himself unneeded heart ache. When he got outside, he had to pause, blinking in more surprise as he sees Cate leaning against her bike, his helmet in her hands.

That's when he has to laugh softly, shaking his head. Okay, that surely brightened up his mood.

"Oh. You are not clever, Cate."

"C'mon I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

"I do, actually, thank you." 

He says, walking over to take it from her. It was a black and white helmet, styled after the patterns one would find on a killer whale, an Orca, his lusus. Shaking his head again, he looks at her. This was just...it was so silly, but so thoughtful, in its own right. He truly could never get a read on her.

"Do you still have your cat helmet?"

"Yep. Love it, honestly, best use of my wealth ever."

"So, which Eastern Animation is she from?"

"Oh shut up, Taio, she's not from-"

"Cate, I know you." He counters, his telltale slightly skeptical smile on his face.

"...I'll show you later. I might cosplay her."

"Thought so. I would not be against helping you with the attire, if you need it."

"I think I can do that one by myself, but you can be my photographer if you still wanna help!" 

"Hm, very well- but we are dawdling now, are we not?"

"Oh yeah shit you right, babe." 

With that, she turns, grabbing on her cat helmet, and then hopping onto her bike in one swift movement. Nataio takes a moment to really appreciate his Orca styled helmet, before putting it on, and getting on behind her. Normally, he would keep his hands on the sides, holding onto the bike instead of her, but considering her attire, he slid his hands aroud her, and kept them firmly in a place that would keep her skirt from flying up to much while driving. Not that he was using it as an excuse to be close to her. 

No, not at all. Get your mind out of the gutter. 

The drive to- well, where they were going, was uneventful, and Hecate was her usual cautious self on the road, and it made him roll his eyes. She never went over the speed limit, even a little bit, and was overtly careful. The only time in her life she was like this, huh? However, he's quite delighted when they finally pulled up to where she had been hinting about for their date. He could feel a smile on his lips. She had put a lot of thought and time into choosing this venue for their outing, hadn't she? 

There was several sea-dweller exclusive attractions around the city, only for the most elite of castes, and she had gone out of her way to bring him to a board walk set up, done purely for sea-dwellers. It was a small "carnival" but not run by clowns (thank the lord), instead managed by sea-dwellers. Sure, the employees were land-dwellers, but they were also high-blooded, nothing lower than teal. He knew she did this purely for him, going out of her own comfort zone for his sake, so they could enjoy themselves. As he slides off the bike, he keeps his hand out, helping her off like the gentleman he was, and treating her like a lady of her caste should be treated.

Once their helmets are both off, he has to give him such a soft look. She notices, and looks away, her cheeks flushing softly as she pouts, reaching up to rub her shoulder gently. It's then he offers out his own arm, surprised that she takes it so easily, and with out a word, leans against him, her head resting on him.

"You really did not have to-"

"Shut up, Taio, I wanted to take you somewhere no one would bug either of us, and just like, enjoy your company with out getting sneers from trolls, okay?"

He simply let her explanation be, knowing she most likely felt very out of place among sea-dwellers, being a fresh water fish, and a low-blood sympathizer, herself. He was oh so grateful, and appreciative, of her actions. However, he would make sure no other sea-dweller bothered her. He'd be damned if some one of their royal blooded castes caused her distress or harm in his presence. With that thought, he looks long and hard at her pouting face. Maybe he could....'let loose' for a bit, as Athena would say. To repay her thoughtfulness about the setting and the company of other trolls.

"Of course, Cate. Come, I can see your favorite treat from here." 

"Cotton candy?" She said, perking up immediately, looking around. He can't help the soft laugh that comes out of him as she leads him towards the cotton candy vendor. Her attention was so easily directed elsewhere.

The night went by with out a hitch, and Nataio had the most fun he had ever had in his young life. No one bothered the pair of them, no one even spared them a glance. They went through each and every single one of the attractions across the board walk, talking, and laughing quietly between themselves. Sure, he knew everything was rigged, as was any carnival, but he still managed to win her a small stuffed bunny from the milk bottle game. He found it amazingly sweet as she carried it around, hugging it happily, as if she was afraid of losing it. 

They also indulged in the various junk food. Nataio knew he was going to have to work extra hard to burn off those calories, but for once, he didn't really care, he was...well...he was having that mythical 'fun' and being a teenaged boy on a date with his cute friend. Who was just a friend. Not a crush at all. It was just one night, after all, what harm would it do? He just...wanted something, anything, really, to look back fondly on later in his life. He didn't want his childhood to completely just be a boot camp memory.

While walking and eating ice cream, Nataio had gotten some on the corner of his mouth. He had been about to clean it, when Hecate decided she would get it for him. With out hesitation, Hecate had reaced up, and wiped it away with her finger, and then promptly licked the ice-cream off her finger. It had caused him to blush, but other than that, he didn't comment, finishing his ice cream. He would allow the gestures. There wasn't anything behind them, Right? So why complain and ruin their good fun?

Walking about, they soon found themselves on the end of one of the piers, looking out at the cityscape that was reflecting off the water, and enjoying the view in a mutual, very comforting, silence. Without meaning for it to happen, their hands brush against each other, causing them to look at the other, blush, and then look away. However, being way to bold for his own sake, Nataio brushes his hand against hers again, before hooking his pinky with hers. 

Hecate doesn't pull away, instead, she moves closer, leaning on him as she had done earlier. On the inside the pair of them were having major malfunctions over being even faintly romantic towards the other. Nataio was doing his best to not let his face turn the same shade as his blood, and keeping his heart rate steady. While Cate was trying to resist the urge to just shove Nataio into the water to save face. However, she does eventually pull away, giving him that signature lopsided grin of hers.

"Aight, c'mon, we've done everything here, you wanna go get actual real food?" 

"That sounds marvelous- My treat, of course."

"Nataio-"

"Hecate, you just took me out on a wonderful night to a Carnival, and paid for it. I am buying you dinner, you cannot stop me. It is only fair."

"...Okay fine, but uh..."

"I know a nice blue-blood run place. It has mostly mid-bloods at this hour, if I am not mistaken." 

"Oh thank the gods. If I had to be surrounded by more fish than just you I was going to snap."

"...I apologize."

"What for?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"...." 

Pausing, he reaches up, and brushes his hand through his hair. Gods, he had his beliefs, the land and sea should never mix, but the pain he had seen on her face, when she had detailed how her moirail had been brutalized, in front of her no less, as a child. That was just unacceptable. On so many levels. Another royal traumatizing fellow sea-dwellers? How dare they? Who did they think they were?

"...I am sorry that some one of our caste...took your moirail from you. You should never have had to deal with the loss of a quadrant like that...Especially when you were young. Life is unfair, yes, but that was just needlessly cruel."

"Nataio-"

"No, let me finish, Hecate. We are not all like that, please listen to me when I say that. You just spent an entire night surrounded by nothing but royal bloods who have no ill intent towards you. A night with me." 

He frowns, suddenly feeling anxious, as he recalls what she had said in their argument several weeks prior.

"Do you truly believe me to be of the same kind of monster like the sea-dwellers who ripped your moirail's life away?" 

The look he gets from her makes him hate that he asked that. She looked like she pitied him, and it caused him to feel slight anger at himself. 

However, she reaches up, and cups his cheek, shaking her head as she laughs off his worries. Sure, he was blushing, but he can't help but reaching up to put his hand over hers, his eyes averted downwards, fins seeming to droop with his shame. He felt like an idiot, ruining their date with his worries.

"No, shush silly, don't think like that. I don't see you as a monster. You're not a monster. Not in my eyes, at least, if any thing, you're my Knight in shining armor, here to sweep me off my feet. Where would I be with out my protector. My High Guard?" 

Her words make his eyes go very wide, but before he can comment, she's pulling away, walking away. 

She used "High guard" as a pet name for him? That- That was the title An Heiress Blood gave her personal bodyguard, and usually her quadrant mate. That just sent the boy mixed signals, and made him even more confused. What did he /feel/ for this girl? And what did she feel for /him/ in return? The look on his face was sheer confusion, and he was about to ask hr to clarify, when she calls for him.

"Any way, this convo is like, way to serious, let's go get dinner, Taio! You coming?"

"I-" 

He pauses, before deciding to hold his tongue. Another night. "Yes, yes I am, do not get to far ahead, you are still my ride hive!"

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he jogs to catch up to her, reaching down to slide his hand into hers. Humming, Hecate takes his hand, and entwines her fingers with his. He could very easily get used to the feeling of her hand within his. It felt so right, so perfect, like they belong together. He oh so sorely wished, with all of his heart, this night didn't have to come to an end. It was like a dream come true. 

Leaning down, he whispers a soft "Thank you" to her. While he's level with her, she turns, and gives him a soft smile, mumbling "Any time, Taio, you're my favorite fish, always remember that." Those words made his heart soar, and he felt a sense of pride in being her favorite. What? He was allowed to be happy about that. It meant no one would replace him any time soon. 

There was even more pleasant surprise, when she finally got him hive after dinner. 

She had walked him to his door, but before he had the chance to go inside, she caught his attention. Making him lean down under the guise of him having cotton candy in his hair, she smiled, mumbled "No, you don't." and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He had gone stark pink with the action, but before he can even blubber out some kind of comment, she was off, jumping on her bike, and revving out of his sight. Running from the obvious as always, and running away from the confrontation that would no doubt come from Nataio once he was calm.

He did calm down eventually, but only after he spent a hour screaming into a pillow. He couldn't even work up the nerve to text her to ask her about this whole day after that. He just knew, his heart was now a tangled mess, and he was left as confused as ever before about the one and only Hecate Owlich.


End file.
